Kencan?
by Momo ShinKaI
Summary: Aoko mengajak Kaito kencan? berkaitan dengan Magic Kaito 'Busy Date', tapi fic ini lebih OOC, Lebay, rusak, cacat dan lain sebagainya -jujur-. Silahkan menikmati...


Warning: full OOC,super Gaje, Typo (mungkin)

Disclaimer: yg pasti, DC maupun MK, yg punya Mbah Gosho *di tendang Gosho Aoyama*

Pairing: KaitoxAoko (meragukan)

Karna ini Fic pertama saya, gomen se gomen gomenny *emang ada?* kalo ada salah kata n gak enak d hati para readers. Oh ya! ini agak berkaitan dengan Magic Kaito 'busy date'. Enjoy it...

**Kencan?**

Di kandang (?) Kaito.

Bruuk.

Setelah sukses membanting diri di sofa buluknya –Author di damprat fans kaito-, Kaito menghela nafas panjang. Terlihat kekesalan tergambar di kedua bola matanya. 'dasar si Aho! Masa, aku di kasih bento yg isinya lemper ama ikan teri? Apa dia kagak tau se-be-ra-pa takutnya gue ama yg namanya I-KAN?' batin Kaito. Kaito mendengus kesal. Mencoba mengingat kembali memori-memori tadi siang walaupun ingatan-ingatan itu udah ilang di kolong meja (?).

Drrt drrt drrt...

Getaran HP Kaito yang ia kantongi, sukses membuat Kaito terjatuh dari sofa buluknya sambil berteriak kecil.

Segera ia buka sms yg ternyata dari si Aoko, yg berisikan 'Bakaitooo! Untuk permintaan maafku, gimana kalo jalan-jalan bentar di Tropical Land? Mau kaann? Aku tunggu jam 4 sore ini. Jangan lupa pake kaos yang kubelikan waktu itu. Kalo enggak... ELO-GUE-END! ' Kaito merinding dibuatnya. Mulai mengerti isi dari sms Aoko. Jalan-jalan? Dengan kata lain... KENCAN?. Pikiran pertama yg Kaito dapatkan adalah, bagaimana bisa seorang 'Kaito' berkencan dengan seorang 'Aoko'? yang ada malah perang dunia ke 7. 'opo manehh karep'e arek iki? Aya aya wae!' (apa lagi keamauan anak ini? Ada ada saja!)

Dengan senang hati (baca: teramat-sangat-terpaksa), Kaito membalas sms Aoko 'hai,hai Ahoko!'

.

.

.

.

.

Di Tropical Land

"KAIIITTOOOOO! Di siniii!" pekik Aoko yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. Sontak, Kaito menoleh dan bergegas menuju tempat Aoko berada.

"gomen, lama nunggu?" Aoko menjawabnya dengan pelototan super duper tajam.

"kenapa nggak pake baju yg aku pesan tadi?" tanya Aoko berapi-api, Author nyiapin air.

"geh! Dengan kaosmu yg err... culun. Mana sudi memakainya! Sori, gak level kali yaaww..." kata Kaito menyibakkan rambutnya yg kutuan. Aoko mendeath glare Kaito seketika.

"dari pada gua pake boxer pink kayak bapak-bapak ntuh..." cerocos Kaito sambil nunjuk Bapak-bapak yg dalam rapat, eehh dalam debat dengan satpol PP sekitar di dekat pintu masuk.

"karepmu wes. Aku males debat karo awakmu!'' (terserah kau lah, aku malas berdebat denganmu).

Kaito tertegun, dalam otaknya kini sedang menulis 'keajaiban dunia ke 21! Aoko mengalah berdebat denganku!' sambil manggut-manggut.

Aoko menarik tangan kiri Kaito yang pulang sekolah tadi di cakar kucing tetangga. Tentu saja, Kaito menjerit histeris. Kumpulan makhluk halus di sekitar mereka *author di timpukin panci* langsung cengo tanpa iler.

"bakaito! Norak banget sih lu! Mau di kemana'in muka gua?" bisik Aoko bersulut-sulut.

"GUNDULMU! Elu tuh yang norak! Kayak baru pertama kali kesini aja sih!'' balas Kaito berteriak.

"TAPI KAGAK USAH PAKE TEREAK-TEREAK NAPA?"jawab Aoko tak kalah keras.

"TANGAN GUE KECAKAR KUCING TADI SIANG BEGOOO!"

"bla...bla...bla..." perdebatan ini tidak akan Author lanjutkan, karena akan menyita waktu –GOMBAL!-.

Sekarang, orang-orang yang tadi cengo tanpa iler, mengelus dada. 'ckckck... arek-arek jaman saiki!' (ckckck... anak-anak jaman sekarang!) batin mereka. Kini, penjaga loket yg dari tadi mengawasi mereka, yakin setelah ini bakal ada perang dunia ke 7.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimulailah kencan mereka walau Author tidak yakin, Kaito akan pulang dengan keadaan sehat Wal'afiat.

Wahana pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Rumah Hantu.

Tidak lupa, sebelum memasuki Rumah Hantu tsb, mereka berdua mengucapkan dengan kompak "Assalamualaikum..." yang dengan suksesnya membuat penjaga rumah hantu tersebut Sweatdrop di tempat.

Di tengah wahana, Aoko berteriak ketakutan yang lebaynya Subhanallah. Dapat di perkirakan setelah keluar dari wahana itu, telinga kanan Kaito yang menjadi korban Aoko, udah Budek Permanen.

Tapi, kenapa setan-setan yang pada nongol buat nakutin mereka berdua pada balik ke kandangnya? Karena eh karena, tampang lebay Aoko yang tereak-tereak gak jelas lebih nyeremin dari pada setan-setan di wahana tersebut.

Kayaknya, penjaga wahana rumah hantu itu udah nemu'in 1 setan lagi. –Author di cancang Aoko di pohon sawo tetangga-

Wahana kedua, jet coaster.

Di wahana ini, Aoko gak bakal bisa tereak-tereak lagi. Di karenakan sebelum menaiki wahana kedua, demi keselamatan dirinya, Kaito sumpelin tuh mulut Aoko. –kejam-

Wahana ketiga, cangkir raksasa (gomen, author nggak tau namanya apa)

Aoko memutarnya dengan brutal! Akhirnya, teparlah Kaito di tempat.

Wahana ke empat dst, Author males nge-jelasin. Kepanjangan euy! –di damprat readers-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain (pembunuhan bagi Kaito), mereka makan di warung lesehan Cak Slamet. Kaito bernafas lega, karena masa-masa karantina(?)nya tlah selesai. Kini, dia duduk ndelosor sambil nyruput es Blewah kesukaannya.

Pandangannya beralih ke Aoko yang tengah menunggu pesanannya, sambil ngobok-obok air kobokan yang udah item tem teemmmm alias keruh kena tangan penuh dosa Aoko. –Author di todong revolver ama Aoko-.

'Sumpah dah! Pulang dari sini, bakal gua masukin nih anak ke RSJ' batin Kaito yang memandangi tampang-tanpa-dosa Aoko yang terus ngobok-obok tuh kobokan. Kaito jadi jijik ngeliatnya+gak tega ngeliat air yang tadinya murni, sekarang udah berubah kayak air comberan.

Pesanan Aoko sudah datang dan Kaito berusaha ngacir dari Neraka tsb. Gimana enggak coba? Pesanan Aoko tuh 'Gurame Asam Manis' yang bikin Kaito adem panas ngeliatnya. Kalo bukan karena poster Nazaruddin yang jadi Idola Kaito –dengan amat sangat terpaksa Author mengetiknya- , pasti udah bakal ngibrit duluan tuh anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah malam. Aoko telah mendapat telepon dari Ayahnya, memberitahu (baca: ngancem) Aoko agar segera pulang.

Dalam batin Aoko berpikir 'pasti ntar kalo udah nyampe rumah, gue dapet 'siraman rohani' dari bokap gue'. Beda dengan Kaito. 'walaahhh... sakit semua tubuhku! Ini sih bukan permintaan maaf namanya, tapi penjemputan ajal(?). Abis gini, paling enak pijet di rumahnya Mbok Wati, terus nongkrong di Warkopnya Cak Surya. Mantaabbb!'. –Author udah kucing-kucingan sama fan Girlnya Kaito di Toilet umum(?)-.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, dan pikiran Aoko terbukti!

Sesampainya di rumah, Aoko benar-benar mendapatkan sambutan hangat. Yaitu, ceramahan dengan waktu 1 jam, 36 menit, 12 detik –di Stopwatch Author- dari ayahnya tercinta (baca: terkutuk). Sedangkan Kaito? Rumah Mbok Wati tutupan kagak ada kehidupan. Di karenakan lagi mudik sekeluarga. Warkop Cak Surya kegusur, dan pindah profesi jadi Kuli Bangunan.

Sekarang yang bisa Kaito lakukan hanya istirahat –untuk selamanya? #di injek Fan girlnya Kaito- di apartemennya sambil meratapi nasibnya yang, ckckck... –Author ngelus dada, di lempar Bola Basket ama Kaito-

OWARI.

Gimana? Super GaJe kan? –kayak orang yang buat-

Akhir kata, RIPIU please! –puppy eyes, yang ngeliat hoek... hoek-


End file.
